DUSK TILL DAWN
by AveryTwins
Summary: Mereka sama-sama berbeda, tetapi perbedaan lah yang membuat mereka dapat bersama. Malam-malam yang jatuh menyentuh kulit, menunggu senja mengucapkan pamit paling sulit. Dari pagi ke petang, petang ke pagi, sepanjang hari. Sepanjang waktu yang dirinya, dia, dan juga Tuhan berikan untuk dilalui sebelum fajar berpulang. Saling mencinta, saling memberi, saling menerima.


Account : Avery_Twins

Author : Alina Sasha

Tittle : Dusk Till Dawn

Genre : Romance, BL

Cast : Richard Cleese [Park Chanyeol] Kenny Brandth [Byun Baekhyun]

Tempat itu sesungguhnya tidak terlalu terasing dari dunia luar. Memang, jaraknya dari kota tidak bisa dikatakan dekat. Tetapi Kenny masih bisa mencapainya dengan dua kali transit bus serta diantar dengan sebuah taksi. Saat sang supir bertanya riang kemana tujuan lelaki itu, Kenny cuma menyerahkan secarik kertas yang ia tulis terburu-buru setelah menerima telefon dari orang jauh. Sang supir menatap Kenny heran, nada suaranya berubah jauh dari sebelumnya saat kembali bertanya apa yang sekiranya dicari orang seperti Kenny di alamat itu. Kenny mengangkat bahu santai, urusan pekerjaan, jawabnya.

Sayangnya ia berangkat sedikit lebih sore sehingga tiba di tempat itu agak larut. Supir taksi membantu Kenny mengeluarkan sebuah koper dari bagasi, diam-diam matanya menilai ke sekeliling. Terutama ke sebuah hunian megah di antara gelapnya kabut, sebuah hunian yang letaknya sangat jauh dari balik gerbang raksasa itu. "Nak, kau yakin dengan tujuanmu?"

Kenny mengambil tas dari dalam taksi dan menyandangnya. Meski ia sedang bergelut dengan pertanyaan yang sama pada diri sendiri, namun ia mencoba tetap yakin dengan jawaban yang ia berikan.

"Tak apa, ini tempatnya."

Supir taksi menyerahkan koper dan menolak diberi uang tip. Dia hanya ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Kenny menatap taksi yang membawanya jauh dari rumah sampai menghilang dibalik kabut, kembali bertanya apakah ia tidak menyesal dengan membiarkan taksi itu berlalu. Apa ia akan baik-baik saja di tempat ini?

Tapi inilah dia. Ini tempatnya, sama persis seperti foto yang dikirimkan Liza Pieters lewat surel beberapa pekan lalu. Wanita itu pula yang menghubungi Kenny dan memberikan alamat padanya. Lewat sambungan telefon, suara wanita itu terdengar dewasa dan ramah. Kenny tidak ingin mencari tahu bagaimana rupanya lewat internet karena merasa itu tidak sopan. Ia tetap akan bertemu dengan wanita itu, cepat atau lambat.

Kenny Brandth, usia dua puluh, sudah bekerja di restoran pizza yang berbeda sebanyak lima kali semenjak ia lulus sekolah. Lima perusahaan yang berbeda, semuanya memecat dirinya. Mereka beralasan orang yang tidak bisa menuntaskan pelajaran menulis dasar tidak mungkin menjadi karyawan tetap mereka. Padahal Kenny bukannya tak tuntas di pelajaran bocah kelas satu, ia hanya mengalami sedikit kesulitan setiap kali ingin menuliskan pesanan para pelanggan. Ia juga bisa membaca, walau terkadang terbata-bata.

Saat ia putus asa terhadap jalan hidupnya, ia melihat sebuah iklan di sebuah web sepi tentang sebuah lowongan pekerjaan. Ia sempat ragu, merasa ketakutan dan kurang percaya diri karena ketidakmampuannya. Namun dalam deskribsi, tidak dibutuhkan keahlian khusus seperti menulis atau membaca. Mereka hanya membutuhkan seorang pekerja yang bisa membersihkan rumah. Dan yang terpenting, gaji yang ditawarkan cukup fantastis. Kenny bersorak gembira dalam hati, ini adalah pekerjaan paling cocok untuk orang seperti dirinya. Dan dia bisa mendapat uang yang banyak dengan mudah.

Lelaki itu berdiri di depan gerbang bercat hitam yang semakin legam diterpa malam. Setidaknya, pagar besi itu punya tinggi lima meter, menjulang seperti tinggi atap rumahnya di kota. Cukup lama ia berdiri di antara sela-sela besi yang jarang, mengamati ke dalam gerbang tanpa tahu harus bagaimana. Ia tidak melihat adanya tombol bel atau lonceng di sekitar sana. Bagaimana caranya masuk? Kalau begini terus, ia akan berdiri kedinginan di luar gerbang sampai pagi dan seseorang barangkali keluar untuk memeriksa keadaan.

Tetapi tak lama gerbang besar itu perlahan terbuka. Bergerak lambat ke arah dalam, mempersilakan Kenny masuk menapaki jejak di atas tanah hunian itu. Ia mengernyit heran namun hanya sebentar, kala menyadari kehadiran dua buah cctv di ujung atas gerbang. Otomatis, rupanya. Seseorang memperhatikan dan mengendalikan gerbang itu dari suatu tempat di dalam rumah.

Kenny menempatkan langkah pertamanya dengan kaki kiri di atas kawasan hunian itu. Rumah kastil raksasa satu-satunya di daerah ini. Tidak ada hunian lain, tetangga, atau taman bermain. Jika di luar gerbang Kenny mendapati puluhan pohon berkayu tinggi menjulang tumbuh rapat di sepanjang jalan, maka tak ada bedanya di dalam kawasan rumah kastil ini. Di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan menuju rumah, ditumbuhi pohon berkayu yang sepertinya sengaja ditanam rapi, tersusun.

Untuk sampai ke rumah kastil, Kenny harus berjalan kaki sepanjang sepuluh meter. Entah asap atau kabut apa yang sekarang tengah menyapa penglihatannya. Langit menggelap tanpa awan, namun purnama awal bulan menggantung sendirian tanpa perlu ditemani gugusan bintang. Udara dingin mengigit kulit, membekukan sekitar pipi dan ujung hidung penyebab lendir mengalir setiap kali berhasil dicairkan oleh hangatnya suhu tubuh. Dari kejauhan, terdengar suara lolongan hewan. Panjang, ada pula yang singkat. Saling bersahutan. Kenny berusaha tak menghiraukan suara-suara pembangkit rasa takut itu. Hewan apapun mereka, yang jelas Kenny sudah aman sekarang sebab suara hewan-hewan itu pasti berasal dari luar gerbang.

Ia sampai di depan rumah kastil. Tangannya mengetuk bel klasik yang terbuat dari bundaran besi dan alas kayu. Ada cctv dan gerbang otomatis di depan, tapi pemilik rumah punya gaya tersendiri dalam menyambut tamu yang datang. Dua menit kemudian, pintu dibuka oleh seorang wanita akhir tiga puluh dengan rambut keriting dan tulang hidung tinggi. Ia tersenyum hangat pada Kenny, membuat lelaki itu teringat suara yang berbicara padanya di telefon. Mereka sama ramahnya.

"Nyonya Liza Pieters?"

Wanita itu mengangguk sekali dan senyuman di bibirnya semakin melebar. "Aku pikir kau akan datang besok pagi."

Ringisan keluar dari bibir kemerahan Kenny. Seharusnya ia sudah sampai di sini tiga jam yang lalu, pasti wanita itu berpikir Kenny telah membatalkan perjanjiannya atau barangkali mengundurkan diri begitu saja.

"Maaf, aku mengambil bus terlalu sore. Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?"

"Tidak, tidak. Kau diterima kapan pun kau tiba. Masuklah." Liza akhirnya mempersilakan lelaki muda itu setelah melihat lendir terus-terusan mengalir turun dari hidung bangirnya. Jelas sekali dia kedinginan.

Kenny memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada untuk memperhatikan detail rumah kastil itu sepuasnya. Ia tidak pernah, seumur hidup, melihat rumah megah langsung di depan matanya. Apalagi berada di dalamnya. Saat di telefon beberapa hari yang lalu, Liza menjelaskan beberapa hal mengenai pekerjaannya. Seseorang bernama Richard Cleese membutuhkan seorang pekerja muda yang bisa membantu membersihkan rumah kastilnya. Siapapun pria bernama Richard Cleese itu, dia pasti orang yang sangat kaya dengan rekening gendut dan uang pensiun yang melimpah.

"Aku akan langsung membawamu ke kamar pekerja yang sudah disediakan." Liza menuntun jalan Kenny ke sisi lain dari rumah kastil. Bukan di kamar utama, bukan di ruang dansa, atau di ruang minum teh yang mewah. Tentu saja, Kenny hanya seorang pekerja yang membatu bersih-bersih. Kamar untuknya pasti tak lebih bagus dari kamar istirahat karyawan di restoran pizza.

Tetapi perkiraannya salah. Kamar pekerja di rumah kastil ini bahkan lebih bagus, lebih mewah, lebih luas dari kamar di rumahnya. Terlalu bagus untuk dirinya. Ada rak buku tersendiri, kamar mandi, lemari, dan ruang ganti pribadi. Apa ini tak sebaiknya disebut kamar hotel? Bagaimana dengan kamar utamanya?

"Ini kamarmu. Kau bisa beristirahat di sini setelah kau bekerja seharian membantu membersihkan rumah ini. Buat dirimu nyaman, oke?"

Kenny mengulas seberkas senyum. Tangannya menyapa kumpulan buku di rak setinggi pinggang. "Terima kasih, Nyonya."

"Panggil aku Liza saja, jangan kaku saat bersamaku. Kau juga harus membiasakan diri dengan para pekerja lain, meski kau yang termuda."

Kenny mengangguk paham. Ternyata benar, ia merupakan pekerja termuda di rumah ini. Ia telah memperkirakan hal itu saat melihat deskirbsi di iklan halaman web. Siapa anak muda tolol yang mau menyia-nyiakan waktu berharganya dengan bekerja di tempat terisolasi dan tua seperti ini? Hanya Kenny yang akan angkat tangan. Meski tempat ini sangat mengagumkan, namun pekerjaan menjadi seorang tukang bersih-bersih di rumah kastil tua tetaplah bukan sebuah pekerjaan yang keren. Kenny tidak mau memikirkan pasal keren dan pamer pada orang lain sekarang, di saat ia sudah merasa sangat beruntung ada yang mau menerima orang seperti dirinya.

"Tetapi ada beberapa orang yang tidak bisa kau ajak bicara sembarangan, sekalipun kau berniat baik ingin mengakrabkan diri." lanjut Liza berdiri di depan dipan yang akan ditiduri Kenny, menatap lelaki muda itu lekat-lekat. "Ada banyak peraturan mengenai rumah serta perilaku yang harus kau ketahui. Tapi sepertinya tidak adil kalau aku memberitahunya sekarang. Kau harus istirahat sebelum mulai bekerja besok."

Kenny meletakkan koper dan tasnya di sebelah kloset putih, favorit nya dari keseluruhan kamar. Dia punya kloset mewah sendiri! Padahal baju-baju yang ia bawa juga tak seberapa bagus. Saat ia menunduk membenarkan letak koper, saat itulah lendir mengalir turun di hidung sampai dagunya. Liza terkekeh mendapati Kenny mengusap dengan tangan, malu ketahuan masih ingusan.

"Kau terus meleleh di situ ya," wanita itu menghampiri Kenny. Tangannya menyingkirkan tangan lain yang berusaha menutupi aibnya sendiri. "Kau mungkin akan terkena flu. Di sini agak lebih dingin dari tempat lain, aku harap kau akan cepat terbiasa. Apa kau bawa pakaian hangat?"

Kenny mengangguk, masih mengusap-usap ingus di dagunya.

"Au, kau manis sekali. Sebaiknya kau mengambil selimut tambahan di lantai atas sementara aku membuatkan minuman hangat."

"Dimana... tepatnya itu?" tanya Kenny berhenti mengelap ingus.

"Di lantai dua, setelah menaiki tangga kau belok ke arah kanan dan ikuti koridor pertama. Cari di kumpulan lemari di sana."

"Baiklah." Kenny baru saja hendak beranjak meninggalkan kamar saat tiba-tiba Liza memanggilnya kembali.

"Kenny, ingat, apapun yang terjadi usahakan jangan sampai kau bertemu dengan Sir Richard. Dia bisa mengamuk kalau melihat orang asing berkeliaran di rumahnya. Jangan menimbulkan suara berisik dan segeralah kembali setelah kau mengambil selimut itu."

Kenny tahu apa yang dikatakan Liza tidak main-main. Jadi dia menyimpan pesan itu dengan baik sepanjang jalan menaiki tangga. Marmer sewarna alga memanjakan mata, lampu gantung indah berpendar dari lantai satu. Pemilik rumah kastil ini pasti orang yang sulit, sehingga Kenny tidak bisa sembarangan menampakkan dirinya bahkan saat sedang bekerja. Kenny tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaan ini dulu, ia sudah susah payah mencari lowongan ke segala tempat yang punya pengecualian bagi orang yang kesulitan menulis.

Di koridor, wallpaper hangat menuntun Kenny semakin dalam menyusuri rumah. Dimana letak lemari itu? Tadi Liza mengatakan ke arah kanan apa kiri? Kenny mendadak tidak fokus. Di belokan koridor, tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang mengagetkannya. Orang itu juga tampaknya sama terkejut seperti Kenny.

"Siapa kau?" tanya nya lurus, tanpa basa-basi. Pria tinggi itu menautkan alisnya saat menatap Kenny, membuat Kenny ikut membalas perlakukan yang sama.

"Aku pekerja baru di rumah ini." jawabnya lugas. Kurang suka dengan tatapan yang pria itu berikan. Dia terlihat tak jauh lebih tua dari Kenny, mungkin sekitar tiga atau empat tahun di atasnya.

Dalam remang lampu malam, Kenny bisa melihat semburat kemerahan yang pekat di kedua pipi pria itu. Kenapa pipinya memerah? Apa dia malu bertemu Kenny? Tapi itu mustahil melihat dari caranya memperlakukan Kenny.

Pria itu memberikan Kenny tatapan menilai dari atas kepala sampai bawah sepatu. Kenny memang merasa kerdil, tapi bukan seperti itu caranya memperlakukan orang yang baru kau temui. Sebelum Kenny sempat menanyakan siapa pria itu, dia sudah melenggang duluan tanpa sopan santun. Kenny mendengus sembari memperhatikan kepergiannya. Orang macam apa itu?

Mungkin dia pekerja yang juga tinggal di rumah ini. Entah apa yang menyebabkan sikapnya demikian tak ramah, Kenny pun tak mau tahu. Tapi yang jelas sekarang Kenny harus segera menemukan lemari berisi selimut yang dicarinya sebelum sang Tuan rumah mendapatinya berkeliaran. Itu berbahaya.

Baru berbalik dan melangkah satu kali, Kenny kembali dikejutkan dengan kemunculan seorang pria tua pendek di hadapannya. Kepala pria itu plontos di bagian depan, janggut dan kumis memutih seperti salju di bulan Desember. Tampilannya sangat menyeramkan, layaknya tokoh-tokoh dalam film fiksi tentang kurcaci tua yang pemarah.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini??" tanya pria itu terheran-heran. Kenny membulatkan mata, habislah ia!

"Ak-aku Kenny Brandth, pekerja baru di rumah ini. Liza menyuruhku mengambil selimut di lemari. Sir Richard, Sir, tolong ampuni aku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu malam mu. Maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya. Aku hanya akan mengambil selimut dan pergi, tolong maafkan aku."

Kenny berujar panjang lebar sambil menapukan kedua telapak tangan di depan dada. Ia sudah berjanji pada Liza untuk tidak bertemu dengan Richard, karena demi Tuhan, pria itu cukup bikin tegang juga! Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan kelalaiannya sekarang?

Pria tua itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia melirik ke arah belakang tubuh Kenny sebentar sebelum berucap. "Kau mau tahu?" tanyanya kemudian membalikkan tubuh Kenny dan menunjuk ke arah ujung koridor kosong yang sempat dilalui seseorang sebelumnya. "Pria yang kau temui tadi, yang kau ajak bicara. Dia Sir Richard."

Kenny Brandth, kau baru saja menyetujui surat pengunduran diri yang ditulis dengan tinta darahmu sendiri.


End file.
